Our Anniversary
by ariadneLacie
Summary: "Jadi, Ichigo, aku ingin tanggal Anniversary yang lebih bagus. Jadi aku minta kita putus sekarang, tapi kau harus tembak aku lagi ya?" / "Hah? Jangan gila kau, Rukia!"/ Kali ini aku yakin dapat membuatnya takluk!-Ichigo. /IchiRuki. Mind to RnR? / Chapter 3, update!
1. Chapter 1

Lagi-lagi! Fic baru di saat yang lain belum _update_! -_- #janganditiru

Yah, hanya sekedar _filler_ di antara _update_-an fic saya deh... ide ini soalnya... tiba-tiba muncul waktu saya lagi di pesantren... dan sudah nyaris meluap, keburu ilang, sayang~ Yasud, _Enjoy!_

Eniwei, **mohon maaf lahir batin** ya!

* * *

.

**Our Anniversary**

by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer  
**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Don't Like? Review and tell me what's on your mind! XD

.

* * *

- **Satu**

* * *

Kanvas langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini mulai dihiasi dengan semburat-semburat jingga, menandakan senja akan segera datang. Matahari mulai bergulir ke ufuk barat, mempersiapkan salam sampai jumpanya. Bersiap menarik tirai malam untuk menggantikan tirai siang. Dan semua pemandangan langit yang lebih indah dari lukisan mana pun itu, terpantul dengan jelas di sepasang bola mata beriris _amethyst_, yang sedang memandangnya dari salah satu balkon sebuah _cafe_.

Sementara di seberang si pemilik bola mata beriris _amethyst_, duduklah seorang pemuda dengan bola mata beriris _hazel_. Sosok sang perempuan _amethyst_ tersebut terpantul jelas di bola mata _hazel_ tersebut, dan si pemuda menafsirkannya sebagai salah satu makhluk tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Yang paling cantik, malah.

"Jadi..."

Si perempuan angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak mereka menghabiskan _Matcha Ice Cream_ mereka. Si pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menarik napas lega, akhirnya suasana canggung berhasil dicairkan.

"Ya...?"

"Karena aku memanggilmu, Ichigo, sudah pasti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ya," ucap si perempuan kalem. Dari kalimatnya, sepertinya ia sengaja ingin membuat si pemuda yang ia panggil Ichigo tegang.

"Hmm. Menarik sekali, Rukia. Apa itu?" balas Ichigo, tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu, ini hari _Anniversary_ kita, kan? Yang ke 40, lagi," lanjut si perempuan, yang dipanggil Rukia oleh Ichigo.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan dengan tanggal ini."

Hening kemudian. Sebuah kalimat yang berisi lima kata tersebut diucapkan dengan sangat jelas dan yakin oleh Rukia. Membuat Ichigo _speechless_. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bosan? Apa maksudnya? Ia minta putus?

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Rukia hanya menarik napas dalam, lalu memandang kedua mata Ichigo serius.

"Jadi, Ichigo, aku ingin tanggal Anniversary yang lebih bagus. Jadi aku minta kita putus sekarang, tapi kau harus tembak aku lagi ya?" jawabnya tegas. Ichigo menganga mendengar hal ini. Pacarnya memang benar-benar gila.

"Hah? Jangan gila kau, Rukia!" protes Ichigo.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa metode nembaknya juga harus unik ya! Kalo ngga aku ga akan terima kau lagi!" jawab Rukia, seperti tidak menghiraukan protesan Ichigo.

"..." Ichigo semakin ternganga.

Rukia tertawa pelan, sebuah tawa kemenangan. Setelah itu ia menarik keluar selembar uang dari dompetnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Diam pertanda iya. Baiklah, tuan Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bukan pacarku lagi... untuk sementara."

Ichigo masih terdiam dan ternganga. Dirinya terlalu _shock_ untuk dapat merespon apa pun. Rukia memang sering jahil, tapi ini pertama kalinya... ia jahil dan meminta mereka untuk putus?

"Oh ya, ini uang untuk _Matcha Ice Cream_-nya. Karena aku yang mengajakmu keluar hari ini maka aku yang bayar." Rukia berceloteh sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu ia pun bangkit berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo. "Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan!"

Dan sebelum Ichigo sempat merespon apapun (lagi) Rukia melengos, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Karena apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini adalah. Apakah ia tidak salah memacari orang, selama 40 bulan ini?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo datang ke sekolah dengan tidak bersemangat. Semalaman ia nyaris tidak tidur, memikirkan Rukia. Apakah pacarnya itu bercanda? Tunggu, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai pacar lagi sekarang...

"Hai, Ichigo! Lesu nih? Kenapa? Kemarin kan kau baru _Anniversary_ yang ke-40! Selamat ya!" Renji, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Ichigo langsung merangkulnya begitu ia melihat sosok Ichigo yang sedang lesu di depan kelas.

"Aku... aku baru putus kemarin, Renji," jawab Ichigo, semakin lesu. Ia meletakan penghapus papan tulis yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menghapus papan tulis yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan bersandar ke papan tulis tersebut. Sementara Renji, hanya menganga tidak percaya.

"APA KATAMU? APA YANG TERJADI?" seru Renji histeris. Ichigo menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak... tahu..."

"CERITAKAN!" Renji memaksa sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Ichigo.

"Argh! Baik, baik! Hentikan itu! Kau membuatku pusing!" protes Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Renji. Ia pun menarik napas dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi... kemarin Rukia mengajakku untuk makan di sebuah _cafe_. Padahal biasanya ia nyaris tidak pernah mengajakku duluan, loh. Karena itu aku sangat senang. Apalagi kemarin kan hari _Anniversary_ kami. Jadi aku pun langsung pergi dengan ekspektasi tinggi."

Renji manggut-manggut, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memberi perhatian pada perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo pun melanjutkan,

"Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sampai di sore hari. Di saat kami sudah terdiam memandang senja cukup lama... Rukia tiba-tiba berkata... bahwa ia bosan dengan tanggal _Anniversary_ kami... ia ingin yang baru... dan ia minta putus dan agar aku menembak lagi dengan metode yang unik! Bukankah itu alasan yang tidak logis?" seru Ichigo sambil menjambak rambutnya. Mulut Renji membentuk huruf O, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Err... Ichigo... kurasa aku tahu penyebabnya," kata Renji pelan-pelan. Ichigo menoleh cepat.

"APA?"

"Jadi..."

* * *

**Flashback.**

**2 hari yang lalu.**

"Rukia! Ulquiorra-kun akhirnya menembakku!" seru seorang perempuan berambut jingga. Ia berteriak-teriak sambil memeluk Rukia erat, nyaris membuatnya meninggal karena sesak napas.

"O-ORIHIME! Kau bisa membunuhku!" jerit Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Orihime sekuat tenaga. Orihime pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"M-maaf... aku terlalu bersemangat..." katanya sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikapmu itu..." kata Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jadi... ayo cerita bagaimana proses dia menembakmu!"

"Umm, yaah, jadi gini. Aku sedang ada di tempat _fotocopy_. Terus dia tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku, _fotocopy_ juga. Yaudah sih ya. Hmm... terus dia _fotocopy_ sesuatu... tapi karena _fotocopy_ yang aku lebih banyak jadi dia yang selesai duluan deh. Terus dia buru-buru pergi gitu. Dan ternyata ada _fotocopy_-nya yang ketinggalan. Yaudah deh aku susul dia buat balikin tu kertas..."

Orihime berhenti bercerita sejenak. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu Orihime menarik napas panjang lalu lanjut bercerita,

"Dan, aku sempet baca isi kertas itu. Dan kau tahu? Isinya adalah... 'Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Orihime?' dan di saat itu langsung merasa badanku mendingin. _Shock_, tentu saja. Ditambah lagi Ulquiorra-kun langsung muncul di belakangku! Lalu ia membacakan apa yang ada di kertas itu! Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa waktu itu..."

Rukia membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya. Cara Ulquiorra menembak cukup menarik. Ditambah lagi itu berarti dia harus menunggu kapan Orihime akan pergi ke _fotocopy_, kan?

"Aku pun akhirnya terdiam sebentar. Di saat itu heniiing sekali. Dan akhirnya aku menjawab iya, lalu ia langsung memelukku dari belakang! Oh Rukia, bukankah itu sangat romantis?" Orihime sekarang mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri—Rukia bersyukur paling tidak ia tidak menjadi korban—dengan muka memerah. Rukia bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Keren! Kok dia bisa tahu, kau ke _fotocopy_-an saat itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Malam harinya aku tahu dari Tatsuki, kalau ternyata ia sengaja meminta pada guru yang menyuruhku mem-_fotocopy_ buku tebal itu, untuk menyuruhku mem-_fotocopy_. Dia benar-benar niat, ya? Aku semakin terharu dengannya."

Rukia mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia juga ikut salut dengan ke-niat-an Ulquiorra dalam menyatakan perasaannya.

"Dan kau tahu? Itu adalah tanggal cantik! 10-11-12! Dia benar-benar romantis, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Diam-diam pikirannya melayang pada satu hal. Besok adalah hari _Anniversary_ dia yang ke 40 dengan Ichigo. Jika diingat-ingat, cara Ichigo menembaknya dulu tidak terlalu mengesankan. Tanggalnya juga biasa saja. Haah, ingin rasanya bisa membanggakan tanggal jadian-nya, atau paling tidak cara Ichigo menembak. Tapi? Yah, begitulah adanya.

"Hime, aku juga ingin tanggal yang bagus dan cara yang romantis," celetuk Rukia sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh? Tapi kan kau sudah punya pacar, Rukia?" tanya Orihime tidak mengerti.

"Yah, aku kan bisa minta putus dan minta dia nembak aku lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Rukia mantap.

"EH?"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Jadi... aku sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka itu... jadi kupikir... karena itu..." jelas Renji. Ichigo menatap Renji tidak percaya.

"Rukia... benar-benar gila," komentar Ichigo singkat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan pacarnya itu.

"Tapi karena itu kau menyukainya, kan?" goda Renji sambil menyenggol Ichigo.

"A-Apa?" balas Ichigo sewot, pipinya mulai merona.

"Yah... Rukia itu salah satu yang langka loh. Ditambah lagi dengan istilah '_frozen charm_'-nya itu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Ichigo," kata Renji sambil tertawa.

Ichigo terdiam. Ya, Rukia memang terkenal dengan julukan _Frozen Charm_. Di mana Rukia akan selalu merespon dengan dingin siapapun laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Bahkan tidak sering, teman-teman Ichigo mengatainya dengan 'kok kau mau, sih, sama si putri es itu?'. Tapi Ichigo hanya akan tertawa. Karena mereka tidak tahu Rukia yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak jarang juga, ada orang yang malah jadi gigih mendekati Rukia karena _Frozen Charm_-nya itu... tapi sampai saat ini... Rukia tetap setia. Ya, setia. Karena itu mereka bisa bertahan selama 40 bulan ini. Atau, 3 tahun 4 bulan. Waktu yang lama, kan?

"Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya Renji, penasaran dengan respon Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum mantap.

"Tentu saja, membuat rencana 'pernyataan cinta' yang akan membuat si putri selalu menang itu _checkmate_ dan _speechless_," jawab Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Ga pernah berhasil bikin _oneshot_... oke, soalnya aku keburu mual-mual dan pusing nih, abis pulang dari pesantren jadi kurang tidur -_- yaah, mungkin bakal jadi _twoshot_... atau lebih? XD

_Well_, _mind to review_?


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Anniversary, hei kau yang di sana! XD

* * *

.

**Our Anniversary**

by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer  
**BLEACH **by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Don't like? Review and tell me what's on your mind XD

.

* * *

- **Dua**

* * *

Berita bahwa Ichigo sudah bukan pacar Rukia lagi—begitu juga sebaliknya—menyebar dengan sangat cepat di lingkungan Karakura High School.

Untuk sekedar informasi, kedua pasangan itu memang langgeng. Tapi mereka sebenarnya diincar banyak orang. Momen ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus bagi mereka yang sejak dulu mengincar mereka.

"Kuchiki-san! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Kuchiki-san... aku sudah sejak lamaa sekali menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak kau belum bertemu Kurosaki!"

"Kuchiki-san, apakah kau mau membalas perasaanku ini?"

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Rukia adalah. Norak. Ia baru tahu selama ini ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang norak. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa yang mereka harapkan dari penembakan seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun! Terimalah cokelat beserta perasaanku ini..."

"Kurosaki-kun, akhirnya sekarang kau _available_ juga!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ichigo mengencangkan _volume_ _headphone_-nya, tetapi sia-sia. Musik dari _headphone_ tersebut hanya berupa dengungan tidak jelas, sementara teriakan siswi-siswi 'pemuja'-nya itu terdengar lebih jernih dan jelas. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, Ichigo. Sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit?" Renji merangkul Ichigo dari belakang, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk frustasi.

"Ya, ternyata aku seterkenal ini ya. Tapi cara mereka itu norak," komentar Ichigo. Ia pun melepas _headphone_-nya dan membiarkannya menggantung di leher. Renji ternyata lebih efektif dari _headphone_ untuk mengusir suara-suara di sekitarnya. Tetapi siapa tahu ia membutuhkannya lagi.

"Loh, jadi kalau caranya tidak norak kau mau merespon mereka?" goda Renji. Ichigo menjitaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Rukia-ku jauh lebih, lebih, dari mereka!" seru Ichigo lantang.

"Baiklah, baiklah... jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menyusul ke kelasnya?"

"Hmmm... entah."

Renji menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenanrya ia mengikuti Ichigo untuk melihat apakah akan ada kejadian menarik. Tetapi ternyata sahabatnya itu bahkan belum memiliki rencana apapun...

"Tapi ya, Ichigo," celetuk Renji dengan intonasi serius.

"Hm?"

"Jika kau saja dikejar-kejar seperti ini. Apakah menurutmu Rukia juga dikejar-kejar seperti ini? Oleh _fans-fans_-nya," ujar Renji kalem. Ichigo melotot.

"... kau benar."

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan 'XII IPA 7' di sisi kiri atas pintu terpampang di depan Rukia. Rukia sudah bersikeras untuk membukanya sejak semenit yang lalu, tetapi pintu tersebut bergeming. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Rukia?"

Suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Rukia membuat Rukia menghentikan aktivitas membuka pintunya, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya. Sesosok laki-laki jangkung berdiri di belakangnya, berjarak sekitar satu meter. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berdeham.

"Ada apa, Kaien-senpai?"

Shiba Kaien, alumni dari Karakura High School, pagi itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rukia. Mengenakan pakaian rapi, kemeja putih bersih dan celana hitam. Wajar saja jika Rukia heran. Mau apa orang itu?

"Kudengar kau sudah putus dari Kurosaki," kata Kaien sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lantas?

"Umm, yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Rukia seadanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kaien terdiam sejenak, lalu ia berdeham. Rukia pikir setelah itu Kaien akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi nyatanya ia masih terdiam saja selama beberapa detik setelahnya. '_Oh, cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu agar aku bisa segera menjernihkan pikiranku ini_,' batin Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku masih menunggumu, Rukia," ujar Kaien. Ekspresinya yang semula gugup berubah menjadi agak lega, seperti sehabis melepaskan sebuah beban berat. Rukia nyaris melongo.

"A-Apa maksud _senpai_?" balasnya.

.

.

.

Langkah Ichigo yang baru saja berbelok menuju lorong kelas Rukia terhenti. Ia mundur lagi beberapa langkah, lalu mengintip dari belokan lorong. Sosok seseorang yang cukup ia kenal, dan tampak berbincang dengan Rukia, membuatnya penasaran. Sosok seseorang yang nekat. Shiba Kaien!

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji, yang masih mengekor di belakang Ichigo.

"Sst! Aku sedang menguping, kau diam dulu!" Ichigo menyikut Renji yang mulai curi-curi lirik pada dua sosok yang sedang dimata-matai oleh Ichigo.

"Oh, Kaien-senpai." Renji membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

"_You don't say, _Ren." Ichigo mendengus kesal lalu kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

.

.

.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu hal itu saja padamu," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum canggung.

Rukia terdiam. Sosok Ichigo sekilas terlintas dalam pikirannya. Setelah itu serangkaian kejadian masa lalu terlintas juga dalam kepalanya. Lama-lama ia merasakan dadanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan kesal.

"Lalu, aku harus apa, sekarang?" tanya Rukia, sorot matanya berubah. "Jujur saja, jika begini terus maka hal yang dulu akan terulang lagi."

Kaien terdiam. Rukia tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Kaien saat ini, tetapi ia tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing.

"Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, _senpai_. Sudah cukup dulu _senpai _menyalahkanku, dan aku terima saja tanpa terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka berpisah dengan seseorang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik." Rukia menghela nafas lelah, lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tapi, Rukia, kali ini aku serius. Aku masih menyukaimu. Sejak dulu, Rukia." Kaien bersikeras, kali ini ia melangkah maju, memperpendek jaraknya dengan Rukia. Rukia yang tidak menduga reaksi tersebut sontak mundur selangkah, nyaris menabrak pintu.

"Aku sudah berubah, Rukia. Aku tidak seperti dulu..." ujar Kaien lirih. Rukia menatap Kaien nanar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Bahkan aku rela untuk telat datang di kuliah jam pertamaku hanya untuk melihatmu, Rukia. Tidakkah kau melihat kesungguhanku?"

"_Senpai_—"

"Diam di situ!"

Serempak Kaien dan Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut oranye nyentrik tengah berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, meskipun sebagian besar menyiratkan kemarahan. "_Rukia is still mine, hey._"

.

.

.

Kaien mematung. Rukia melongo. Renji geleng-geleng. Ichigo? Tidak usah ditanya. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berdiri tegak di hadapan Kaien sekarang, membelakangi Rukia.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Ichigo mempertegas kalimatnya. Rukia semakin melongo.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo? Tidak usah bertindak sok heroik, begitu." Rukia mendorong Ichigo ke samping sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pacar—oke, mantan—nya itu memang nekat. Dan terkadang norak.

"Tapi—"

"Dan kita sudah putus, Ichigo. Aku bukan milikmu lagi," lanjut Rukia. Hati Ichigo terasa ditusuk-tusuk begitu ia mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Rukia. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan?" Kaien angkat bicara. Ichigo menatap Kaien kesal.

"Begini, Kaien_-senpai_. Rukia akan menjadi milikku lagi, kekasihku, yang menerimaku apa adanya, jadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan Rukia, sampai kapanpun. Maaf, _senpai_." Ichigo berbalik, lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa aba-aba. _Amethyst _Rukia membulat sempurna menyaksikan perlakuan Ichigo itu, tetapi ia tidak berkutik. Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu menarik Rukia yang masih dalam _frozen stance_ itu.

Kaien menatap kejadian di depannya dengan ekspresi dan keadaan yang sama seperti Rukia. _Frozen_, membeku. Samar-samar ia melihat ada suatu kesenangan tersendiri dalam sorot mata terkejut Rukia tadi, dan juga semburat merah di pipi Rukia yang berwarna seputih porselen itu. Hah, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan?

"Kaien?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa indra pendengaran Kaien. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang perempuan dengan pakaian nyaris serupa dengan dirinya—kemeja putih bersih dan celana—memandangnya cemas. Kaien tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, Miyako?"

Miyako membalas senyuman Kaien dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut, lalu menyikut Kaien. "Kau tidak sendiri, Kaien. Jangan sedih seperti itu," godanya sambil tertawa renyah.

Kaien termangu sejenak, lalu ikut tertawa juga. "Ya, kurasa kau benar, Miyako."

"Jadi, ke kampus sekarang?" Miyako melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum jam pertama kuliah dimulai.

"Tentu. Kau membawa _helm_?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah punya ojek pribadi."

Kaien kembali tertawa. Miyako selalu dapat membuatnya senang disaat-saat seperti ini.

Mungkin Miyako memang benar. Ia tidak sendiri.

Ada Miyako di sisinya.

.

.

.

Tangan Ichigo masih menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, dan Rukia masih berjalan terseok-seok mengikuti langkah cepat Ichigo. Diam-diam Renji masih mengikuti Ichigo, hanya saja dalam jarak aman yaitu 5 meter di belakangnya.

Pemandangan janggal di mana pasangan yang sudah putus itu tiba-tiba berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan berhasil menarik perhatian seisi sekolah. Beberapa perempuan menangis tersedu, karena berarti kesempatan mereka tertutup lagi. Sementara pihak laki-lakinya memukul-mukul dinding frustasi. Pemandangan lebay nan dramatis yang membuat Rukia memutar bola matanya.

"Ichigo, kau ingin membawaku ke mana, sih?" tanya Rukia, setelah cukup lama menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Ichigo, tanpa melonggarkan genggamannya dan terus berjalan lurus, menyusuri koridor sekolah. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Apa hakmu menarik-narikku seperti ini, heh?" Rukia mulai meronta-ronta kesal.

"Kau diam saja dan ikuti aku, nona." Masih tetap dengan nada santainya itu, Ichigo menarik Rukia. Nyaris seperti tersihir oleh kalimat tadi, Rukia berhenti meronta dan menurut saja.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang dirasa cukup panjang, sepasang mantan kekasih ini sampai di pintu gerbang Karakura High School. Ichigo masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia, dan Rukia pun terlihat tidak terlalu keberatan.

Ichigo menarik keluar _handphone_ dari saku seragamnya, lalu menekan salah satu nomor untuk menghubungkan _handphone-_nya secara _dial speed_. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, teleponnya langsung terjawab.

"_Ya?"_

"Jalankan sesuai rencana, Renji." Ichigo mengecilkan suaranya agar Rukia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hening sejenak di seberang sana.

"_Oke."_

Ichigo menutup telepon, lalu kembali memasukan _handphone-_nya ke saku seragamnya. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, nona!" serunya sambil kembali menarik Rukia, menyusuri jalan, keluar dari area Karakura High School.

"H-hei! Apakah kau niat membuatku bolos sekolah hari ini?!" Rukia memekik protes. Ichigo tampak santai saja mendengar fakta itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau diam saja dan ikuti aku."

.

.

.

Renji yang sejak tadi menonton Ichigo dan Rukia dari jarak 5 meter di belakang mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Telepon singkat dari Ichigo barusan menandakan bahwa Ichigo benar-benar akan melakukan rencana yang mereka rencanakan bersama secara singkat di perjalanan menuju kelas Rukia tadi. Benar-benar nekat.

"Baiklah, sesuai harapanmu, Ichigo. Semoga berhasil."

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

Fix bukan cuma 2 chapter... Hhh. Maafkan author labil ini. Tiba-tiba dapet ide plot kayak gini, sih. Hehehe, masih suasana lebaran kaaan? XD

_Anyway, thanks for the review!_

**eghiserelaa , Cim-jee , ayaaa , Owwie Owl , Kken RukIno , Shin , Aiden ichiru , Nakamura Chiaki , beby-chan , gui gui M.I.T , HitadaSakura , dhiya chan , blingblingjh , Dewi Anggara Manis , Rukaga Nay .**_  
_

****Balasan sudah ada di PM masing-masing~ dan buat yang gak login :

**Shin : **thank you~

**HitadaSakura :** hehe, ini udah lanjut, nih! :3

**blingblingjh : **ini udah dilanjut~ tapi sepertinya rencana Ichigo masih misteri, hoho XD #plak

****_So, now, dear my readers...  
_

_mind to review? :3  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Sempat-sempatnya ya aku _update_ di minggu UTS... #efekstress

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, deh. Udah ga tau lagi. Mentok. _Enjoy!_

* * *

_.  
_

**Our Anniversary**

by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer  
**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Don't Like? Review and tell me what's on your mind! XD

.

* * *

- **Tiga**

* * *

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Rukia melirik _handphone_-nya. Bukan resah karena menunggu pesan masuk, lebih tepatnya resah memperhatikan bahwa sekarang jam berapa.

Rukia pun menghela nafas. Jam pelajaran Aizen-sensei sudah mulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya dia dan Ichigo benar-benar membolos hari ini.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah menitipkan surat izin pada Renji," kata Ichigo, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Rukia. Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo heran.

"Izin? Maksudmu? Jadi hari ini kita benar-benar tidak akan masuk sekolah?" cerocos Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh mendengar kekhawatiran 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

"Diam dan ikuti aku saja, Rukia," kata Ichigo mantap. Tangannya mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan mukanya, berpura-pura terlihat tidak setuju. Karena pada kenyataannya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat merona sekarang.

Pasalnya, Ichigo belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya sama sekali dari Rukia sejak insiden di sekolah tadi. Sementara Rukia sendiri tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa. Padahal Ichigo kan, sudah 'bukan pacarnya'. Dan Rukia belum pernah digenggam semesra ini oleh seseorang yang 'bukan pacarnya'.

"Tumben kau tidak bertanya bahwa kita akan ke mana," celetuk Ichigo, memecah keheningan. Rukia yang merasa bahwa air mukanya sudah kembali normal pun menoleh.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Rahasia," jawab Ichigo datar. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah menawariku untuk bertanya," katanya.

Ichigo tersenyum misterius, lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Rukia pun ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan sekarang mereka sedang berada di mana.

Sebuah butik kecil berada di samping kanan mereka. Sementara di samping kiri mereka adalah jalan raya. Untuk apa Ichigo berhenti di sini?

"Apa—"

"Ayo masuk." Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam butik kecil itu. Rukia mengernyit heran.

Butik tersebut adalah sebuah butik kecil yang sederhana. Rukia masih memandang Ichigo heran, sementara Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya," kata Ichigo. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia—sekilas ia melihat raut wajah Rukia berubah kecewa, tapi entahlah—lalu berjalan ke balik deretan-deretan baju.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu, berbelanja untuk membeli baju memang tidak pernah menjadi hobi Rukia. Karena itu ia tidak terlalu suka berkeliling-keliling sebuah butik untuk mencari baju yang sesuai seleranya. Alhasil, kini ia hanya terdiam bosan memandang deretan-deretan baju yang tidak menarik minatnya.

Akrhinya, Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sudah sepuluh menit menghilang, dan Ichigo belum kembali juga. Lama-lama kakinya merasa pegal karena sedari tadi ia berdiri dan menunggu.

Begitu menemukan sebuah tempat duduk sekitar tiga meter di depannya, Ichigo muncul di depan Rukia. Tangannya membawa sesuatu yang mirip kain, dan berwarna _broken white_.

"Kau dari mana saja—"

"Nih, pakai!"

Belum sempat Rukia memprotes tentang banyak hal, Ichigo sudah menyelanya dengan menyodorkan benda mirip kain berwarna _broken white_ tersebut. Rukia mengernyit, lalu menerima kain tersebut. Ternyata sebuah _dress_. _Dress?_ Oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan seorang Kuchiki Rukia mengenakan _dress_?—kecuali untuk acara-acara resmi, dan itu pun sangat terpaksa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia—sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Coba saja," kata Ichigo. Rukia memandang Ichigo _horror_.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku suka memakai _dress_?" protesnya.

"Sudah kubilang coba saja." Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia menuju ruang ganti yang berada dekat dengan mereka. "Dan setelah itu tunjukkan padaku!"

Rukia menghela nafas menyerah. Jika sudah seperti ini Ichigo sulit dihentikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," katanya sambil memasuki ruang ganti tersebut.

.

.

.

Kini Rukia terpana memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa bahwa dirinya cocok menggunakan _dress_.

_Dress_ yang diberikan Ichigo jatuh dengan pas di tubuhnya. Rukia bahkan berkhayal tentang _dress_ tersebut memang sengaja dibuat untuknya, dan hanya untuknya. Sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna _broken white_, dengan lengan yang panjang. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat pita berwarna _broken white_ juga, memberikan sedikit aksen agar _dress_ tersebut tidak terlihat terlalu polos.

"Hei, Rukia, masih lama? Nanti kita terlambat!" seru Ichigo dari luar sana. Rukia memutar bola matanya. Dasar pria.

"Iya, iya, ini aku keluar," kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti.

Rukia tercengang memandang pemandangan di depannya. Ichigo berdiri di depannya, dengan jaket berwarna cokelat muda, dipadu dengan _jeans_ biru tua dan kaus hitam. Entah karena ditambah sinar mentari yang menerobos dari jendela di belakang Ichigo atau apa, tetapi sosok Ichigo kali itu tampak... _menawan_.

"... Sejak kapan kau berganti pakaian, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, memecah keheningan yang entah kenapa baru saja menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti dengan perasaan was-was. Ia berharap Rukia menyukai _dress_ itu. _Dress limited edition_ yang ia mohon dengan susah payah pada bibinya, Yoruichi—pemilik butik ini—agar disimpan sampai ia memiliki uang untuk membelinya. Karena entah kenapa, pertama kali melihatnya ia merasa bahwa Rukialah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk mengenakan _dress_ itu. Lagipula ia jarang melihat Rukia mengenakan baju feminim. Sekali-kali, tentu saja ia ingin melihatnya menggunakan baju feminim. Terlebih lagi itu adalah _dress_ pilihannya.

Perasaan was-was tersebut meluap seketika ketika Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Perasaannya benar, Rukia tampak _sangat cantik_ menggunakan _dress_ itu. Ia nyaris tidak dapat berkometar apa-apa melihat sosok Rukia saat itu. Entah karena sinar matahari yang menyinarinya atau apa, tetapi Rukia tampak... _bersinar dan menawan_.

.

.

.

"... Sejak kapan kau berganti pakaian, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"... Sejak tadi. Kau pikir kita akan berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan seragam? Kita akan dikira membolos, tahu!" kata Ichigo, setengah gelagapan.

"Loh, kita kan memang membolos?" kata Rukia, menggoda Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah menitipkan surat izin pada Renji," elak Ichigo.

"Ah! Itu sama saja! Memangnya apa sih, isi surat izinmu?"

"Kau yakin mau tahu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"... ah sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi saja sekarang." Ichigo mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan _dress_ ini?" Rukia menarik jaket Ichigo sebelum pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

"Sudah kubayar. Seragammu juga, tinggalkan saja. Nanti diantar ke rumah," jelas Ichigo. Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Ikuti aku, dasar nona telmi," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"A-apa?!"

.

.

.

Kali ini Ichigo membawa Rukia ke sebuah lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sepi. Lagi-lagi Rukia memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia menyenggol Ichigo, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo, tetap berjalan lurus ke arah tengah lapangan.

"Kau menyuruhku bermain basket dengan pakaian seperti ini?" kata Rukia, mengikuti Ichigo yang masih berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Siapa bilang?" jawab Ichigo, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun melirik Rukia.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia lagi. Kini kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada.

"Mau dansa denganku, nona?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Ia menunduk, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya berada di punggungnya. Gestur seorang pemuda yang mengajak seorang wanita untuk berdansa. Rukia merona.

"..."

"Diam pertanda iya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Rukia, sementara yang satunya lagi merangkul pinggangnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa dansa, Ichigo," lirih Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, kok," kata Ichigo sambil tertawa. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Dan kau mengajakku berdansa? Dan tanpa musik?" Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya asal, membuat Ichigo mengikuti gerakannya. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan 'dansa ala Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia'.

"Hei, ternyata kau bisa dansa juga," kata Ichigo di sela-sela 'dansa' mereka. "Soal musik... kau yang nyanyi saja, ya."

"Jangan gila, kau tahu kan suaraku itu biasa-biasa saja," tolak Rukia.

"Biasa-biasa saja kan berarti tidak jelek?"

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"Keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

"Kalau begitu, aku bersikeras agar kau jadi pacarku lagi. Maukah, nona?"

Rukia menghentikan dansanya. Ia pun mendongak, menatap mata Ichigo. Sejenak Rukia merasa terlena menatap tatapan _hazel _Ichigo yang menatapnya dalam, tetapi ia segera terkikik untuk menyadarkan kembali dirinya.

"Jadi ini maksudmu, cara penembakan lagi yang unik itu?" kata Rukia dengan nada mengejek. Muka ichigo sedikit memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Hmm... masih belum cukup unik, Tuan Kurosaki. Sayang sekali," kata Rukia, melepaskan genggaman Ichigo pada tangannya. Raut kecewa jelas terlihat pada wajah Ichigo, membuat Rukia ingin tertawa.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Ichigo," kata Rukia, menepuk bahu Ichigo. "Jadi... apakah kita akan kembali ke sekolah atau bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Tampaknya Ichigo memang belum mau menyerah, atau ia memang memiliki banyak rencana lain?

Kini ia dan Rukia tengah menikmati keheningan dari sebuah _concert hall _paling besar di kota Karakura. _Concert hall _yang kebetulan sedang kosong, dan Ichigo sewa untuk satu jam. Rukia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi takjub sekaligus senangnya ketika ia berada di dalam _concert hall_ tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah _concert hall_ dengan sebuah _grand piano_ di dalamnya.

"Waw..." gumamnya takjub. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian depan _concert hall_, berencana untuk menyentuh _grand piano_ yang berada di atas panggung.

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia di belakangnya. Tersenyum sendiri. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Rukia sebahagia ini.

Sesampainya di panggung, Rukia langsung duduk di bangku piano tersebut. Lalu membuka tutup piano, dan menekan sebuah tuts pelan. Bunyi ting lembut keluar dari piano tersebut.

"... sayangnya aku tidak bisa bermain piano," gumam Rukia, kembali menutup tutup piano tersebut. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan kau tidak ingin mencoba?" tanyanya, menahan tutup piano yang nyaris tertutup itu.

"Mencoba bagaimana?"

"Ya tekan saja asal. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk bermain di sebuah _concert hall_?" Ichigo memandang Rukia serius. Rukia menelan ludahnya. Ichigo benar.

"Tapi... ah, sepertinya aku bisa memainkan sebuah lagu..."

Rukia membuka kembali tutup piano tersebut. Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Rukia bermain. Sementara Rukia memandangi deretan tuts itu ragu, lalu mulai mengangkat tangannya,

Melodi-melodi dari lagu _When You Love Someone_ mengalun lembut dari piano tersebut. Rukia tersenyum sendiri mendengar permainannya. Lagu yang membuatnya teringat kembali dengan saat-saat di mana ia belum bersama Ichigo dulu. Ia selalu menyenandungkan lagu ini, dan mati-matian membujuk kakaknya untuk mengajarkannya bermain piano. Walaupun hanya satu lagu saja.

"_When you love someone, just be brave to say..._" gumam Rukia di sela-sela permainannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," sela Ichigo, membuat permainan Rukia terhenti. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, mendapati Ichigo sedang memandangnya lembut. Rukia nyaris terpesona oleh kesungguhan Ichigo yang seperti itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terkikik.

"... Masih. Belum. Cukup!"

.

.

.

Seharian itu dihabiskan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan berkeliling kota Karakura, membeli berbagai macam es krim dan makanan manis lainnya. Oh, dan tentu saja dengan berbagai macam cara penembakan Ichigo—yang ditolak Rukia mentah-mentah. Tapi kelihatannya Kurosaki Ichigo kita ini masih belum mau menyerah.

"Ichigo, sebentar lagi tirai malam akan turun, kita masih belum akan pulang?" kata Rukia sambil menjilati _Matcha ice cream_-nya. Matanya tampak berbinar karena cahaya senja.

"Kau sudah lelah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Umm, tidak, kok. Jika kau masih ingin berjalan-jalan, aku akan temani," kata Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku bisa minta izin pada _nii-sama_. Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan _handphone_ di tangannya.

"Yakin boleh?" Ichigo masih tampak ragu.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula kan bersamamu. _Nii-sama_ sudah cukup percaya padamu."

"Kalau begitu... aku sewa kau untuk semalaman ini!"

Rukia nyaris menjatuhkan _Matcha ice creamnya_.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu, Ichigo. Aku nyaris saja menamparmu tadi," kata Rukia.

"Haha, tapi kan aku memang _menyewamu_ untuk semalaman ini?"

"Untuk menemanimu di taman bermain? Ya, tentu saja, Tuan Kurosaki," kata Rukia sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _roller coaster_.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Rukia baru tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Karakura Land, sehingga taman bermain tersebut buka sampai pukul satu malam. Katanya sih karena akan ada acara kembang api pada pukul dua belas malam...

"Kita akan bermain di sini sampai taman bermain ini tutup?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukannya kau ingin menaiki _roller coaster_ ini sebanyak enam kali balikan?" kata Ichigo, melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke dalam antrean _roller coaster_. Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Yah... bisa saja kau ingin melakukan hal lain selain menemaniku naik _roller coaster _sebanyak enam kali," kata Rukia, mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam antrean.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," gumam Ichigo, tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Jam belum menunjukan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi Ichigo sudah mengajak Rukia untuk keluar dari taman bermain. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak setelah turun dari bus terakhir malam itu. Rukia belum merasa lelah, jadi ia tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Rukia, setelah beberapa saat memendam rasa penasaran.

"Ke... sini."

Ichigo membelokkan langkahnya, melewati sebuah pagar yang nyaris tersembunyi oleh semak-semak. Rukia mengernyit, tampak tidak mau menembus semak-semak itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo keluar lagi, lalu menarik Rukia masuk melewati semak-semak tersebut. Rukia memekik kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protesnya. Ichigo tertawa.

"Menarikmu, soalnya kau lama," kata Ichigo.

"Ya jangan memaksa juga..." kata Rukia. Ia pun mendongak, memastikan mereka berada di mana sekarang.

_Oh, ya ampun_.

Rukia terdiam takjub memandang pemandangan di depannya. Warna merah marun yang merekah nampak bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Kumpulan warna merah marun yang manis, dengan aroma semerbak yang manis juga.

Sebuah kebun mawar. Sebuah kebun mawar yang tampak bersinar karena cahaya lampu, dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"Apa... ini..." Rukia terbata-bata. Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"1001 kenangan kita. _Happy 1001st day of our day as one, my beloved lady_," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Di saat itu tepat jam dua belas malam berdentang. Dentangannya memenuhi kebun bunga mawar tersebut, membuat jantung Rukia berpacu cepat entah kenapa.

"Kenangan...?" Rukia berjalan pelan menuju salah satu mawar. Ada sebuah kertas yang tergantung di tangkai mawar tersebut. Disibakkannya kertas tersebut, dan seketika ia ingin menangis terharu membaca untaian kata di dalam kertas tersebut.

_.  
_

_12 August 2009_

_The day I confessed my feelings._

_.  
_

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, yang sekarang tampak berpura-pura tidak melihat. Rukia tersenyum terharu, lalu berjalan ke arah mawar lainnya. Mencari kertas-kertas kenangan yang lain.

_.  
_

_27 September 2009_

_She finally call me 'sayang'. I love you, Rukia._

.

_3 August 2009_

_I hug her for the first time... she smells like heaven._

_._

_16 January 2010_

_She wake me up in the morning with a cake. Sweets. Happy birthday for me._

_._

_27 February 2010_

_I made her cry for the first time... what a fool._

_._

"Ichigo... kenapa kau bisa mengingat setiap kejadian setiap harinya? Jangan bilang kau menulis _diary_?" tanya Rukia, tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang tergantung pada mawar-mawar tersebut.

"Hmm... mungkin?" balas Ichigo seadanya.

Rukia kembali berjalan, memasuki kebun mawar tersebut semakin dalam.

.

_10 March 2010_

_Sebuah bunga mawar untuknya. Melambangkan aku cinta padanya, dan hanya untuknya._

_._

_17 March 2010_

_The day I kissed her. I promise she'll be my last._

_._

_12 August 2010_

_Our second anniversary. Terima kasih Tuhan kami masih saling memiliki. Apakah ini artinya selamanya?_

_._

Semakin banyak kertas kenangan yang ia baca, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Ia semakin merindukan masa-masa itu. Ia sangat mencintai Ichigo. Sangat. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Dalam hati ia jadi merasa agak menyesal sudah memaksakan ide konyol tentang mengganti tanggal _anniversary_ mereka. Putus bukanlah hal yang main-main, kan?

.

_2 October 2010_

_Bertemu Byakuya untuk pertama kali. Siapapun tidak akan pernah kubiarkan untuk menghalangiku mendapatkan Rukia. Tunggu saja, Byakuya!_

_._

Rukia mengernyit heran ketika sampai ke bagian terdalam kebun tersebut. Ada sebuah mawar dengan warna berbeda. Mawar dengan warna jingga.

.

_12 November 2012_

_She broke me. On our 40th months anniversary._

_._

Rukia terhenyak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Ichigo kali ini.

"... Ichigo ..." panggil Rukia. Ia terdiam di tempatnya, tidak berusaha menoleh untuk mencari sosok oranye itu.

"Hmm?" balas Ichigo. Ia mendekati sosok mungil yang entah kenapa tengah terdiam membelakangi dirinya itu.

"... Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"... Maaf..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menjadi kekasihku lagi, Rukia," kata Ichigo, membalikan tubuh Rukia.

"Kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan," lirih Rukia. "Sejak awal tanggal _anniversary_ kita sudah spesial. Bagaimanapun caramu menembakku. Kau sudah spesial. Semuanya sudah terasa spesial."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia lembut, menunjukan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa marah atas kelakuan kekasih—oh, mantan kekasih—nya itu.

"Jadi... maukah kau menjadi pacarku, nona?" Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia lembut, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih berada di pipi perempuan _amethyst_ itu. Jantungnya serasa berpacu lebih cepat kali ini, padahal pada aksi-aksi penembakan sebelumnya pada hari ini ia tidak merasa segugup ini. Kali ini ia merasa seperti saat pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia.

"... Entah sejak kapan aku sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukaimu. Perlahan menjadi sayang, lalu cinta. Dan perasaan itu tak pernah pudar, Ichigo. Jika aku menerimamu lagi kali ini, berjanjilah bahwa akulah yang terakhir untukmu," kata Rukia. Nadanya terdengar lantang dan tegas.

"_Will do. And you?"_

"_You'll always be my first and my last, _Ichigo."

Momen malam itu pun ditutup dengan Ichigo yang mengecup puncak kepala Rukia mesra.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_On the next morning...  
_

"Hei, Ichigo, aku baru sadar. Kemarin itu bukan hari ke 1001 kita, tahu! Hari itu sudah lama lewat!" protes Rukia. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, menunjukan ketidak setujuan.

Ichigo memandang Rukia lama, lalu tertawa. "Yah, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku ingin ada sesuatu yang berhubungan paling tidak dengan 1001 tangkai mawar..."

"Ha! Dan apakah mawar itu benar-benar 1001 mawar?" Rukia masih berusaha memojokkan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan menulis kenangan kita selama 1001 hari, dan menempelkannya di tiap tangkai mawar!"

"Benarkah? Aku ragu. Kita kan sempat berantem juga, kau pasti tidak menulis kenangan apapun tentang saat itu kan?"

"..."

"Dasar... _tuan tidak romantis!_" Rukia terbahak puas.

.

**The End, or To be Continued to Prologue? XD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Karena _author_ sendiri mungkin bukan orang yang romantis... jadi mohon maaf jika cara penembakan Ichigo di sini agak mengecewakan... 8'D

Dan bagi yang penasaran apakah ini _based on true story or not_, yah... ini **nyaris** jadi _true story_, sayangnya 'Ichigo'-nya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama wuahahaha #plak

.

**And ... **_Thanks for the reviews!  
_ Maaf belum sempat dibalas, karena saya kan... sedang **minggu UTS... /**terus kenapa lo update fic ar/

Yah makanya iklan nama aja ya, lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**Owwie Owl, dhiya chan, beby-chan, Purple and Blue, AoiHikari, Rukaga Nay, Shin, saifulwebid, Dewi Anggara Manis  
**

**.  
**

_See you again... in the prologue? XD  
_


End file.
